


Best Friends

by prose_goddess



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen, Just a lot of emotions, Mentions of Mental Illness, Small Mention of Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: There's so much out of Ben's control, and all he wants is to fix it.
Kudos: 39





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit heavy. Set after episode 75, but no actual timeline given. It could be read as days after, weeks, or even months after. All up to your interpretation.

Coffee filtered slowly into Ben's mug as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. It had been a long night. Trying to convince Sammy that it was okay to be living with him was always a hard argument. As he thought over the conversation, he hoped he hadn't said any of the wrong things. He didn't want to make it worse for Sammy. 

Ben squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the overwhelming fear. He had almost lost his best friend, and that thought alone made him want to be sick. He couldn't live in a world without Sammy Stevens. And Ben wanted to tell him that. But he knew it wasn't the right time. For now all he could do was make sure Sammy was safe, and try to help him through this. 

The coffee pot beeped, bringing Ben out of his foggy thoughts. Pouring a generous amount of creamer into the coffee, he then trudged over to the couch. Sinking into the cushions he tucked his legs beneath him and tried to relax. 

It was still early. His internal clock had shifted, so now that he wasn't working nights, he was sleeping like a somewhat normal human. He would still wake up before the sun. Ben had found that waking up at 5am had almost a magical quality, now that he wasn't working. It gave him time to think, process everything that had happened. 

As Ben sipped his coffee, he tried to clear his mind. But more often than not his thoughts would always go back to Sammy. His stomach clenched as he thought about his best friend going in to Perdition Wood alone and desperate. He felt a little anger that Sammy hadn't felt like he could share how he had been feeling with him. Ben understood that Sammy handled things differently, but at what cost? 

Shaking his head, he downed the last of his coffee and sat there, contemplating on what he should do. Not feeling very enthusiastic Ben slowly stood from the couch, his muscles feeling sore from being still. He wondered how Sammy was feeling. 

Curiosity got the better of him. Placing his mug in the sink, Ben walked down the hall towards Sammy's room. Light shown from under the door and his heart sank a little. He knew Sammy slept with the light on, but seeing it always made him ache. What he wouldn't do to fix this. But he knew that all he could do was just be there for Sammy. 

Knocking gently on the door Ben waited to see if Sammy was awake at all. A minute passed, and the door opened slightly. Sammy stood there, his hair hanging in his face, looking wrecked. The bags under his eyes had grown darker, and his shoulders were bunched up to his ears. Ben's heart pounded as he looked at his best friend. 

"I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay." Ben's voice was raspy. Sammy just blinked. "Right," Ben mumbled to himself. He felt stupid, and turned to walk away. It was too early for this. 

"Wait Ben," Sammy's voice was quiet. He had touched Ben's arm gently. "Will you..." Sammy trailed off looking away. 

"What is it Sammy?" Ben asked gently, stepping closer to his friend. A tumult of emotions seemed to cross over Sammy's face. As he looked back into Ben's eyes, the younger man felt his heart break. 

Sammy seemed so small in that moment. So fragile, so tired. Without thinking Ben closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Sammy's neck, drawing him into a hug. He felt Sammy shiver and wrap his own arms around Ben's waist. Ben tried to blink away the tears that wanted to fall, but to no avail. And as they continued to stand there, Ben just let himself cry. He could hear Sammy sniffling as well, and it just broke him even more. 

But they were here together, and no matter what, Ben had faith they would get through this.


End file.
